Of Peace Lilies and Policeman officers
by Justasimplekidfrombrooklyn
Summary: The Japanese peace lilies talk about their view on life after Nicholas is attacked by Lurch to the end of the film. Rated T because of the film rating.


_This is a request fic for plasticbagfreak, after reading their fic "From a different perspective."_

_I tried to keep it in a similar style, so it could be considered a follow-on fic. It is based their view on life if the two plants could communicate. Think of it as a sort of telekinesis, and not speech_

_Hope you all enjoy_

_Fandom:__ Hot Fuzz  
__Title:__ Of Peace Lilies and Policeman officers.  
__Characters:__ Nicholas Angel and Danny Butterman's Japanese Peace Lilies, their respective owners.  
__Summary: __The Japanese peace lily's talk about their view on life after Nicholas is attacked by Lurch to the end of the film.  
__Warnings:__ Nothing particularly bad except unloved plant angst_

-*-*-

Once upon a time it was a peaceful thing. It never had any bad thoughts clouding its mind or thoughts of revenge in its feelings. But now it did.

It was a Japanese Peace Lily, also known as J.P. Lily. It belonged to one Sergeant Nicholas Angel, and one night, roughly about four days ago, its master did something terrible to it. Upon being attacked, he flung it and its home at the fiend who had attacked him and, as J.P lily was left on the floor, possibly dying, walked away to attend to other affairs in his life.

It had four days since the incident, and J.P. Lily had to admit, yes it's master had begun to take care of it again; it'd been repotted, and watered much. Yet it still felt angered by his previous actions. It wanted to know why. Why it had begun to become neglected, and why he just hadn't cared. Had J.P lily not been a good enough friend? Had it angered its master? It didn't know, and it wanted to. It loved its master, (if a plant could love something.)

It had been a normal day when J.P lily had been sat brooding about the unfairness of its small existence in this world of its masters, when something was placed next to it. Something touched its leave delicately, pulling J.P lily from its brooding state. Next to J.P Lily sat, to its horror, a new Lily, a younger lily.

Now J.P felt despair; was master replacing it? No master wouldn't!

"Hello." The other Lily, we shall call D.P. lily, said in its plant like way; it swayed and waved in the breeze that filtered in from the small window where J.P Lily and D.P Lily were now placed. J.P lily did not reply, out of dignity. "It's nice to have a bit of sun, isn't it?" D.P. Lily asked as its leaves moved into the sunlight. J.P Lily held its flower high and replied not. D.P lily became desperate. "Are you okay?" it drooped its flower to the side, closer to J.P lily's.

"No, I'm not, thank you." it replied, frustrated. "I am being replaced." It sighed. D.P lily's flower seemed to scan the room before coming back to face J.P. Lily. "Really? Why? By who?"

"You, nitwit."

"You Belong to Danny?"

"Who is Danny?" J.P snorted (if plants could snort).

D.P Lilly seemed to lean towards a photo that lay on the surface both plants were on. In the picture stood J. P. Lily's master, and another man, bigger build smiling, holding a cornetto.

"That is Danny." D.P. Lily announced. "He is my master, though; he hasn't really been there for me."

J.P Lily turned his flower to face that of D.P Lily's. "Really?"

D.P. Lily recounted how, when he was being purchased, a woman was assaulted. J.P. Lily's master had run off without a thought. Then it was impounded for something it did not do. Often its master would come to water it, in its prison, but not with much care. It seemed its master had no time to look out for it. Then it had been removed from its prison, and into a home, the home of it's master. It was content; master did begin to water it some more, and even kept its leaves in check. That's when everything began going wrong. Master did not return; no one was there to water me. It thought it was going to die!

J.P Lily knew how that felt.

"Next thing I know, the man who'd bought me was bringing me here in a panic. I think my master is ill. I'm worried but I'm not. It's a strange feeling." D.P. Lily sighed in the wind.

J.P Lily could relate. He told D.P. Lily, his new protégé of his tale.

***

A month had passed and not a day had gone where both plants had discussed the pros and cons of their masters. Their relationship, as turbulent as it had started, had evolved into something that was beautiful.

It was a quiet Sunday afternoon, D.P Lily looked up, after having its flower blown about by the breeze. Its leaves bashed J.P Lily rudely, awaking it from its midday snooze, (not that plants have midday snoozes, but that is much beside the point). J.P lily looked in the direction of the two men, master and friend, returning home. It had been a good month since they'd seen D.P. Lily's master, and he looked worse for wear, for a human at least.

The two masters discussed things, and it was another hour before they finally began to move. Strong hands wrapped about the pot of D.P. Lily, hoisting him into the air. J.P Lily reached its leafy arms out to its friend, beckoning him back; it didn't want its friend gone. "We'll meet again, it isn't goodbye!" D.P Lily shouted back to its forlorn looking friend by the lonely window.

It has been eleven months since that day. Both Lily's are back in each other's company, both masters now living together in a small cozy cottage in Sandford, where they both work on the police force. Both plants have officially found a comfortable home, snug on the living room windowsill, where they bothj receive daily watering, weekly clippings, and monthly washing.

Neither the plants nor their masters have ever been happier.

-*-*-

_D.P Lily stands for Danny's Peace Lily, as opposed to J.P Lily being Japanese Peace Lily._

_Hope it was okay! Comments and reviews are love ___


End file.
